Meanwhile in another Multiverse
by shyblackdragon
Summary: What if Eragon didn't live in Carvahall? What if a certain blue egg was never stolen? A try to answer to such and other questions.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Disclaimer: NO, I don't own the Inheritance Cycle!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Awakening<p>

It was a warm day in spring. After a cold winter with strong snowstorms coming out of the spine, Eragon was happy. Finally the snow and the bone-chilling cold were gone and the mild climate was slowly creeping into Alagaësia. Eragon was a tall, 14 year young man with brown hair and eyes. He lived with his uncle Garrow and his cousin Roran, who was 16, in one of the biggest cities of the empire. He had been helping Garrow to prepare their shop for customers a moment ago. Now he's standing in front of their jewelry, which was one of the best in their city and watched the shadows wander through the street as the sun rises. It was completely silent as the city was still asleep but his uncle was early awake, like every day. Garrow couldn't stand sleeping long and so their shop opened at dawn every day. Eragon smiled as he thought back the days when he always wanted to sleep until noon and every day Garrow threw him out of his bed cursing, what the world will be in the future if everybody would get up that late. Eragon was watching the dance of the shadows as Roran walked up to him. "It seems to be a promising day," he said. And he was right. There was nearly any cloud at the sky and the warming rays of the sun slowly heated up the still fresh night air. Eragon nodded in agreement but didn't look at him. "Aye, it seems to be," he answered. They stood there until the city awoke watching the sun.

"Excuse me, is your shop open already?" a voice interrupted them in their daydreams. "Y-Y-Yes, of course!" Eragon stuttered after he recovered himself. "Come in and tell us how we can help you." They entered the shop and Roran called "Uncle, we have a customer!" "So … what are you looking for?" Eragon asked the stranger, who had dark hair and was clothed in a fine blue coat amongst other noble clothing. He replied "Well, I'm looking for a necklace for my wife." Roran went into the room behind the counter and came back with a big wooden chest. He opened it and presented the content to the man. There were small ones, large ones, with and without gems worked into and they were made out of a wide variety of metals. The stranger sighted at the amount and asked "Well, since I have no idea what my wife would like, can you help me?" "Of course!" a voice rang out. Garrow came down the last steps of the staircase and went next to them. "Well, to be able to help you, I have to know what your woman likes." "Red flowers, especially roses" the man informed. Garrow pulled out a few necklaces and laid them down next to each other on the counter. "Take a closer look. Here we have some with flowers and red gems, do you see anyone that you see fitting?" Garrow asked friendly. "Hmmm, I like the one on the left, but how much would it cost me?" was the shy response. Garrow thought for a moment before replying "5 crowns." The man considered for an instant before pulling out his purse and counted up the requested money. "I'll take it, I want my wife to look good, when the king arrives tomorrow" he said with a smile. Eragon looked confused. _The king comes tomorrow? _ he thought. Then he looked around and saw the irritation on Garrow's and Roran's faces as well. It was the first time the king left Uru'baen since Eragon was born! _And of all, tomorrow is my birthday_, Eragon observed shocked. "You didn't know?" the new owner of the necklace asked. "Well, it's good that we know now," Garrow thanked the man. He just shrugged his shoulders and went to the door wishing them farewell.

It was noon way too fast for them and Garrow told them to go to the market to get some food. Eragon went to his room in the large house and got a small dagger he attached to his leather belt. When he left his room, he found Roran waiting for him outside with a sword on his side. Since the city was so big, there were criminals everywhere and since Eragon was robbed multiple times now, they never left the house without weapons. Together they went down the staircase and straight to Eragon's uncle. Garrow gave them a small purse which was filled with coins and they left the jewelry. "Try to get information if the customer earlier this morning told the truth," he called as they approached the door. After the man who bought the necklace had left the jewelry, nobody else entered the shop. Nevertheless Eragon's uncle stayed in their shop in case there would be more customers as he feared to miss some easy gained crowns.

The streets were crowded with people as they approached the market. Everybody seemed to prepare for the king's arrival. As they arrived at the market, the cries and begs from the beggars merged to a nasty song. But since they grew up here, it was normal for them. Also there were guards everywhere and if a beggar would be either too annoying or would physically attack someone, the unlucky person would be brought straight to the prison. Also the known fact that nobody who ever got imprisoned came out alive kept the crimes in the city partially under control. The boys quickly went past the beggars and to the merchants to buy fish, meat, vegetables and some sweets. They also talked with them and they confirmed that the king would come. The sellers also informed them about the salutation ceremony which would be hold at noon, when Galbatorix would reach the city. All citizens would come and welcome the king who would then give a speech to them.

When they came back and told Garrow everything they were informed about, he turned to Roran and Eragon. "Since the king comes tomorrow, we can't celebrate your birthday like planned, we have to shorten it," he told Eragon who just nodded with his head lowered. "Oh, come on Eragon you'll see the king, our king!" Roran tried to cheer him up. But he didn't succeed. "Well, it's just, I looked forward to it and now I can't enjoy it because Galbatorix visits the city…," Eragon said sadly. "Anyways, we have to prepare the shop later that day, because the king will surely not come alone and maybe we can sell a lot of jewelry," Garrow smirked with a sparkle in his eye. "Always thinking on improving the gain…" Eragon and Roran moaned at the same time. Garrow just smiled. Every time a high person would come to the city, Garrow wanted the shop to be as inviting as possible and since it was a large city they lived in, this happened quite often. Although this time it would be the first time the king would come.

At dusk, when the last customers were gone, Garrow took the earned money to his chamber and put it into a small chest with three different locks. He unlocked the three and put the earnings into the partially filled box. Afterwards he carefully locked it again and hid the chest underneath his bed and put the keys into different drawers located around his room. Then he went down into the now closed shop and ordered "Roran, Eragon, could you please clean the windows and the floor? I will polish the jewelry in the meantime." They nodded in agreement and got themselves a broom and some rags. With a sigh they started the long lasting work. They both knew it had to be done but it wasn't a pleasant task. It was late in the evening when Garrow was satisfied with their accomplishment and said "Well done now let's get ourselves our well-deserved rest. Let's see, what tomorrow will happen." With a sigh, Eragon went to his room and fell on his bed. Too tired to cover himself he drifted into his dreams.

* * *

><p>AN: Well since this is my first story ever written AND since english isn't my native language, please give me feedback.

Else I don't have much to say... well, I hope you enjoyed my writing style and/or the content.


	2. Chapter 2: The king' arrival

**Disclaimer: I (still) don't own the Inheritance Cycle!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The king's arrival<p>

The next day Eragon awoke when he got pulled out of his bed. When he opened his eyes, he saw his uncle standing over him. "Finally," Garrow said. "It's one hour after dawn!" Eragon muttered something inaudible and stood up. "Happy birthday Eragon!" his uncle congratulated and hugged him. Eragon just smiled. "When you're ready, come down into the shop for your presents," he said with a smirk. Eragon nodded and his uncle went outside to give him some privacy. The boy went to the corner where a bowl with water waited for him and cleaned his face. He straightened out his hair and looked at his appearance in a small mirror nearby. He decided he looked good enough and went out of his room and down the staircase into the shop. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he found himself hugged. "Happy birthday Eragon! Now you need just one more year to catch up to me," Roran joked. Eragon freed himself out of his cousin's hug and playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Well, maybe you have to calculate again, it won't happen that you suddenly stop aging," Eragon replied with a smile. "Oh come on…" he answered. "Boys stop it. Eragon, here, this is my present to you." Garrow handed over a small box. "Open it!" he demanded. Eragon slowly lifted off the top and was nearly blinded. Inside was a fist-sized blue sapphire. "Since you're now fifteen and I think you will leave the shop soon to earn some money yourself and maybe even marry, I thought I would give you a memorabilia," his uncle answered his questioning look. "Protect it well. Such a piece is very, very rare and there will be not a few who will try to relieve it from you," Garrow warned."I'll do my best uncle" he promised. "After that is done, won't you open my present?" Roran asked with a grin. "Of course!" Roran gave Eragon a slightly bigger box. In a flurry of ropes he untied the present and opened the cover. Its content surprised him. Inside the box was a long, dark blue coat out of the finest materials. There were small ornaments out of golden and white color. The inside looked very soft while the outside seemed to be made out of waterproof material. "If you'll ever have to sleep without a bed, it will warm you. And since I know blue is your favorite color…" He was interrupted by Eragon who suddenly hugged him. "Honestly I don't know how to thank you. But where did you get this?" Eragon asked Roran after releasing him. "I saw it yesterday on the market and after we were home, I sneaked away with some money and bought it." "So that's why I couldn't find you yesterday." Garrow noticed. Roran nodded with a sad expression on his face. "Oh don't worry Roran, I won't punish you for getting a present for your cousin" Garrow laughed. Roran responded with a smile. "After that is settled, I suggest Eragon brings his new belongings into his chamber and we get ready for the king's arrival."

After Eragon put away his presents and checked his appearance again; they were ready to go to the northern gates to greet the king with the other citizens. He went outside, where Roran and his uncle already waited for him. "Are you ready now?" Garrow asked with impatience in his voice. Eragon nodded and Garrow pulled out a key out of one of his many pockets. Carefully he locked up the entrance and slid the key back to its original place inside his pocket. "Let's go," he gestured. It was an hour before the predicted arrival of Galbatorix but Garrow insisted on going earlier. He didn't tell Eragon and Roran the reasons; he simply said "Wait and you will see." When they arrived at the main street and turned towards the gate, they saw a gigantic crowd already standing there. "Oh, that's why…" Roran noticed. Garrow simply nodded. "I would say, we position ourselves inside the crowd and wait," Eragon's uncle added. Since they didn't come up with a better plan, they went towards the crowd and waited patiently.

The tension was getting on every ones nerves. Impatiently the crowd waited for a sign, for anything that would break the silence that was hovering above the entrance. Then suddenly a voice rang out. "He's coming!" Everyone turned their heads towards the gate. Eragon released the breath he didn't even knew he was holding. Just then there was a group of horses entering the city. There, at the front, was the king riding a beautiful black stallion. He was followed by a dozen noblemen. The crowd started cheering. They parted to create a passage for the thirteen riders. The king let his horse step forward, down the main street to the palace. The others quickly followed him. As they arrived at the palace, stablemen brought away the horses. Galbatorix went up the staircase and in front of the gate leading into the palace, he turned around. The crowd went silent and bowed deeply. Then Galbatorix raised his voice at which Eragon shuddered. "Thank you for coming and salute your king, citizens of Dras-Leona" he started the speech. Apart from his voice, it was completely silent. "You may ask yourself, why I came, after I didn't left my castle for 40 years." He eyed the audience from right to left and ended by staring into Eragon's eyes. The boy shivered at the intense look in his eyes. "To answer your question, there is a prophecy. It says the next dragon rider will be chosen. It says, this rider will bring the freedom we seek and he or she will destroy our enemies like flies." Nobody said a word. Everyone was shocked at the information. The chance, to be a dragon rider like in the legends was unbelievable. "Now, everyone who would like to be a rider, come into the castle." At this the crowd didn't knew what to do. Somebody started cheering and suddenly they were celebrating the king and his kindness. Galbatorix turned around and disappeared inside the castle. After a minute, the crowd started to dissolve. Half of the men, women and children were walking back to their houses, but the other half pushed towards the entrance of the palace to test their luck.

Garrow noticed the spark in Eragon's eye and said "Go Eragon, I know I can't stop you." Eragon simply nodded and then quickly went towards the gate. His uncle turned to Roran. "You too want to attend this nonsense?" he growled. Roran shook his head. "I'd rather help you inside the shop" he said. They turned around, as the gate in front of the palace opened for the people who wanted to be a rider. At their arrival, Garrow pulled out his key and unlocked the entrance. "Since I don't think there will be any customers today, you can do what you want," he told his son. Roran thanked him and went out to go through the city, but not before he equipped himself with a sword. He was a miserable swordsman but often the look at his weapon shooed thieves.

Galbatorix sat in a comfortable seat and watched the people approaching him in fear and spoke with a quiet voice and a bow "Your majesty allow…?" He just nodded at every person. But when a noble came back from the eggs, which were located on pedestals near Galbatorix, and cursed "Stupid dragons. Can't even find notice their right owner," Galbatorix muttered a word and the man collapsed on the ground. Then he stood up, pulled his sword and stabbed the man through his heart. After that he called for some guards and ordered them "He dared to insult his king and the dragons. He wasn't worthy to live. Show the crowd the corpse and tell them what I just said. The dragons will choose those who are worthy not the opposite way!" The guards hurried to fulfill his order. He took his seat once more and waited impatiently. He knew one of the eggs should hatch today, he just didn't know who it will be for. So he had to be patient and had to wait. Outside he heard gasps and screams. He grinned. After that nobody would ever insult the dragons like the man did.

Eragon was at the end of the queue that had formed itself after they entered the inner courtyard. He watched as the people went inside the heavy guarded door and as they came out disappointed. Suddenly two of the guards entered as well. One minute later, they came back out with the corpse of a well known person. It was the son of the leader of the city. The crowd gasped in shock and some of the women started screaming. One of the guards then said "he insulted our mighty king and the beautiful dragons. He wasn't worthy to live after that and the king punished him." Eragon saw the guards drag away the corpse. He saw a handful of people left the castle as well. They obviously didn't want to end like the man. Eragon didn't care. He had seen enough corpses and people being killed, mostly beggars and thieves though. But once there was a skirmish between a few guards because of their different wages.

The boy waited and waited. The sun has nearly disappeared behind the horizon as he finally was allowed inside. He nervously stepped up the step and went through the guards guarding the entrance. He found himself inside a large room. At the end of the room, Galbatorix was waiting impatiently next to the three eggs. Fear suddenly filled him. Slowly Eragon made his way to the jet to be born dragons. When he reached his king, he ignored him and only had eyes for the leftmost egg. It was beautiful. It looked like a giant sapphire, sparkling in the torch light. There was a white web around the egg, making it look like a heart, which could start beating any moment. Galbatorix cleared his throat. Eragon turned around to face his king who seemed to be angry. His cheeks reddened. "Forgive me my king," he said with shame in his voice and bowed deeply, his forehead almost touching the ground. "It's just; I have never seen anything that beautiful." "Now touch them, before I change my mind" Galbatorix hissed. Eragon nodded and walked towards the eggs. Carefully he laid his hand on the green egg, but nothing happened. He did the same with the red one. But when he laid his fingers on the blue one, a shriek suddenly filled the room. Galbatorix sat upright. Something was about to happen. There was another shriek and the egg started to shake. The king couldn't believe his luck. Forty years he tried to hatch one of the eggs, but he never succeeded. Now, following a prophecy, he finally was getting his servant as he wanted to. Maybe he would listen to prophecies more often. Eragon just stood there watching the egg vibrate and shake. Cracks started to appear on the surface. More and more appeared, until suddenly a piece broke out and a leg appeared. The being inside tried to break the casing with all his force and used his already free leg to break apart more of the egg.

In the meantime, Galbatorix got up and called one guard. Whispering sentences in the ancient language, he made the guard to get some food and to not disturb them. He also made sure no one would know of the new dragon rider. With a grin, he sent out another guard, to eliminate the new rider's family. He couldn't need any distraction.

Eragon didn't know of the king's doings, he was too focused on processing what had occurred. He would be a dragon rider, fighting for freedom. He didn't know how he would do it, since he has only seen fourteen summers, but he was confident in his talent. In front of him, the hatchling managed to free himself with a last squeak. The dragon then eyed his surroundings and his eyes darted to Eragon, as he slowly approached his dragon with his right hand. He stopped as he saw the dragon slowly fixing his eyes on the small finger and his tail swung left and right. Suddenly the dragon jumped in an attack towards the finger, but Eragon quickly pulled it away and the hatchling fell to the ground squeaking. The dragon slowed the fall by fluttering with his wings but he couldn't stop the impact. Eragon reacted quickly and wanted to lift the dragon up. But as is hand touched the hatchling, he was filled with a tremendous pain filling his entire body. He fell and crumbled on the ground, unable to hear and see. After a while, he got back the control over his limbs and found his dragon curled up next to his stomach. His view fell on the hand he had touched the dragon. On the palm was a beautiful silver shining oval.

He heard Galbatorix approaching. The king said "here you have some food, dragon." He put a bowl filled with dried meat next to the dragon. After that, he sat down in his seat and mentioned Eragon to do the same. Eragon watched the dragon almost tearing apart the bowl in his hunger. "Since you're now a rider, you have much to learn. I will teach you. But before we start the training, I want to know a few things about you. Who are you, what do you like, what do you don't like, and so on," while he begun to search his pupil's mind. "My name is Eragon," he answered. Galbatorix nodded, his thoughts were somewhere else. Eragon was thinking about the answers he could give to the king's other questions, not knowing that he was giving the answers already to him. He just wanted to answer when Galbatorix muttered a few words in a strange language. Eragon suddenly shivered, but he didn't know why. Then the king ordered "Repeat after me!" He spoke in a foreign language Eragon couldn't understand but he willingly spoke the words he was ordered to. Eragon thought it would never end and was surprised as Galbatorix stopped speaking for a moment. Then he said "From now on, you will be known as Andurosh, my dragon rider." Eragon bowed deeply and said "Yes, my king!"

* * *

><p>AN: 1. well, was kind of predictable, wasn't it ;)

2. and don't worry, galbi won't be the good one and the varden the bad ones ;)#

3. and i finally revealed the city they live(d) in ;) horray

anyway, please give me feedback. I kinda wait for questions :P

Else I don't have much to say... well, I hope you enjoyed my writing style and/or the content.


	3. Chapter 3: Roran

***waves the white flag* Hey I'm back again. Disclaimer: see chapter 1 and 2.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Roran<p>

Roran wandered through Dras-Leona. He didn't know where he was, or what to do. Suddenly he heard a loud voice. He looked around to find his origin. He ran towards it, until he stumbled out on a grand place. It was filled with people. Shocked, he heard the voice again.

"And now here's a strong man, caught just one month before at the border of the Hadarac desert. He can be very polite but it would be a waste using him as a butler. Look at his muscles. He can easily lift heavy things to make your life easier."

A man in the audience raised his hand "Fifty crowns."

Roran watched in horror. _These were slavers! _he noticed quickly. Then it hit him. He knew where he was. He was in the dreaded quarter of the city. It was the quarter closest to the giant black mass outside the city and the place where the cathedral was build. Roran refused to called it a mountain or by its name, Helgrind. But he knew Helgrind was the mainstay of the strange religion the priests were exercising.

A well dressed woman raised her arm and bid sixty crowns. After that, Roran had enough and went away disgusted.

He continued his way out of the quarters. But he had to pass the cathedral.

When he stood in front of the great building, he suddenly felt the urge to go inside. Luckily it was empty.

Slowly he made his way to the altar, where he sank to his knees, overwhelmed by the atmosphere.

He didn't know how long he stayed in that position but when he heard the bell ring, he woke up from his trance.

Standing up, he made his way back to the store. When he arrived, he was shocked. The door was destroyed.

Roran ran inside just to find the whole inside destroyed. The chests were broken into, the counter was processed to firewood and there was debris everywhere.

A gasp escaped him. Then he heard a small rustle. "Father!" he shouted. Again the rustle sounds. Roran quickly made his way over to the source of the faint sound. Then he saw him. Garrow was nearly completely buried underneath the remains of the stock, soaked in a strange liquid.

Roran quickly sprinted over and started throwing the debris away. Then he noticed the smell of the liquid and saw the slashes on his fathers' chest. It was blood. "Father!" he shouted again.

He heard a faint whisper. "Roran…" "Father!" Roran cried again, doubling his effort. "My son, may you live," Garrow coughed "in peace." "Father, who did this to you?" Roran cried, soaking the torn clothing with his tears.

"The empire." With that, Garrow closed his eyes and breathed his last breath.

Roran just kneed next to him crying.

* * *

><p>Andurosh, former Eragon, didn't know what had happened. He just wanted to see a dragon egg and ended up with a dragon for himself. And a beautiful one that is. Currently he sat in the room, where Galbatorix stored the remaining eggs in a bag not bigger than his fist.<p>

_Magic! _Andurosh thought surprised. But he was quickly distracted by his dragon which jumped into his lab and curled itself up. Shortly after there was a faint humming noise and the dragon seemed to vibrate with it.

_He must be content._ Andurosh noted amused.

"Come on boy we don't have all day", he heard his king behind him. "We will leave in a few hours and we will use Shruikan for it shall nobody know that a new dragon has hatched. Especially those Varden", he spat out their name.

Andurosh was surprised. He would ride a dragon, a REAL dragon. In just one day his whole life has changed. Then he remembered something.

"My king, what will be with my uncle and cousin? I have to inform them that I'll be leaving."

"It is already done my student", the man replied.

* * *

><p>Roran cried on his bed after having buried his father in the backyard. The revelation shocked him.<p>

_Why would the empire do this? _Roran asked himself. He was unsure what to do next. He knew he couldn't continue to run the jewelry. He had just one way left after what the empire did to him.

He had to find and join the Varden to get revenge. For that he had to leave the city. Rumors said you could get to them in Surda but it would be a long way.

Still, nothing held him in Dras-Leona anymore so he got up with tears in his eyes and started packing.

Later he shouldered his bag and left the house. Roran left the door open since every piece of jewelry was stolen and there was nothing valuable left anyway. Even the hidden chest in his fathers' room was destroyed and the contents were missing.

Roran never looked back. He turned towards the gate and went on his arduous way.

The gate guards looked at him interested. "Hey isn't that the son of that jeweler who was attacked?" one said to another after Roran passed them. "Yeah, that's him," one responded. A younger guard started sprinting away, shouting "I will pass news to the king!"

Of course every guard knew that their king ordered that attack and the guards in disguise did a wonderful job in disguising the murder as an attack from a small group of bandits.

Unfortunately, the child was not at home, so he survived. They were lucky he was now leaving since they had no idea how to ambush him to silence him forever as they had done with his father.

To be honest, they didn't even know why they had to kill the two. They just followed the order of the king, since it was foolish not to.

In the meanwhile the younger guard has arrived at the palace. He was stopped by two guards. "What do you want boy?" one of them asked in an annoyed tone.

"I have good news for the king," he replied nearly out of breath. "One target is dead, the other left the city."

The door guards looked at each other. Then one replied "I will ensure your message is passed on to the king. Return to your post."

The young guard nodded and sprinted away. The other guard left his companion and entered the palace to deliver the good news.

Inside the room, a certain king just finished his preparations, when there was a knock. "Enter!" he bellowed.

The door slowly opened to reveal a frightened guard. "What do you want?" the king shouted at him.

"I-I-I h-h-hav-v-ve g-g-good n-n-news, m-m-my k-k-king. T-t-the one i-i-is d-d-dead a-and t-t-the ot-t-ther l-l-left," the guard stuttered.

"What? Why isn't he dead?" Galbatorix shouted at the guard.

"H-h-he w-w-wasn't t-t-there when w-w-we a-a-at-t-tacked," the guard replied while looking at the king's feet.

"Incompetent fools!" the king ranted. "Do you know what I could lose? Of course not! Ensure that he is dead by tomorrow, else you will be!"

The guard hastily bowed. "I-i-it w-will be d-d-done, m-m-my k-k-king." Still shuddering, the guard left the room to pass on the order.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Roran has passed the gate. <em>Where do I go now? <em>he asked himself. _In the west, there is Uru'baen, no way I can go there. In the south, there are too many big cities, doesn't work either. In the north, it is too cold. So that just leaves the east._

So he turned east and went on his way. If he would have looked back, he would have noticed the three guards slowly following him.

* * *

><p><strong>So... time for the notes... First, I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I was just too lazy to write. Yeah, blame me... but don't kill me please. Second, I hope you like that chapter. For the sake of not bringing one out, I will post this now without beating it first. But the next one will be betaed first. Have a nice day!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The flight

**Here you go folks. Disclaimer: see Chap 1 and 2.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The flight<p>

In the meantime Andurosh, former Eragon, still sat on the floor petting his beautiful, sapphire blue dragon. He was so preoccupied that he never noticed the conversation between the guard and his king.

After a while he looked up, seeing his king studying him. Carefully Andurosh asked "My king, what is troubling you?"

"We will leave tonight. Leave everything behind, my men will be ordered to bring it along when they eventually leave this place," Galbatorix informed him without answering his question.

The young dragon rider bowed to his best of his abilities since he was still sitting on the floor. "Yes my king."

"While we are waiting, play with your dragon!" Galbatorix ordered. "They don't like to be neglected. I have other things to do." With that statement, the monarch left the room and shut it with a bang and sealed it with his magic.

The rider of the sapphire blue dragon just stared at the wall, deep in thoughts. He jumped up when he felt a claw piercing into his thigh, to the displeasure of said dragon. There was a roar and suddenly Andurosh found himself dunning for his life, trying to escape the vicious creature.

Unfortunately for the rider, the dragon proved to be quicker and smarter and soon he found himself lying on the ground with the flying lizard on his chest, staring at him with his ocean blue eyes.

The being snorted and curled itself up on his chest. _So that was what my king meant with they don't like to be neglected._ Andurosh smiled. _Well, I could use a nap too._

He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of his dragon and himself.

* * *

><p>Andurosh was abruptly brought out of his dreams as a voice commanded "Get up, we're leaving," followed with a kick into his ribs. The blue dragon couldn't be disturbed and continued lightly snoring.<p>

The rider slowly opened his eyes just to see Galbatorix towering over him, watching him with an annoyed expression.

"Get up, it is after midnight and we are leaving now!" the king yelled.

Quickly, Andurosh jumped up carefully to not disturb his dragon again and mumbling an apology to his king.

Still cradling his sapphire colored being he followed the monarch to an isolated area where a black mass was waiting.

"Get up!" Galbatorix commanded to the still in awe being Andurosh.

_So that is the fearsome companion of my king. One day my dragon will be like him. _Andurosh hoped.

"I will not repeat myself," the monarch threatened.

It was only then, Andurosh noticed the pitch black saddle strapped somewhere on that black mound.

"How am I supposed to get up there, your majesty?" he asked, not sure if it was even possible to reach the save place.

"Shruikan! Let us up!"

The black pile started to move until there was a kind of ramp leading up to the saddle.

"Come now, the faster we leave, the better," the king informed him, who stood still at the bottom.

Carefully he started climbing the dragon made ramp but noticed quickly that it was easy to climb.

Maybe he would teach it his dragon at some point too.

Andurosh climbed behind Galbatorix in the saddle.

The monarch turned to him. "Some ground rules. First, that will be your only time you'll be flying on him. You will use your own dragon in the future. Second, use the straps to fasten your legs so you don't fall off. Third, we will be invisible, so don't make any stupid moves. Is that clear?"

At his protégé's nod, he murmured a few words in a foreign language.

To Andurosh's surprise they suddenly weren't visible anymore.

"Magic!" he breathed out.

"Yes. You will learn it eventually," his king informed him.

Then, without a warning, Shruikan started unfolding his wings, just noticeable by the gust pressing down the grass.

Andurosh quickly realized the ground was moving away. Suddenly he felt sick and tried his best to suppress the urge to throw up. Swiftly he removed his gaze from the ground and just closed his eyes, still holding back the urge.

"If you have any questions, now is the time," Galbatorix informed him.

"Gimme a second… I'm not used to flying yet," the other rider responded.

"If you weren't a rider you would be enjoying a long fall right now. Although being a dragon rider gives you certain privileges, it doesn't give you all. You will address me as 'Your majesty', did I make myself clear?" the king ranted.

"Sorry, your majesty," Andurosh muttered shamefully.

"And I will not allow that foul language! Express yourself as one of your status. You are one of the highest, since the moment your dragon hatched for you. You even are above my generals. Now express yourself as you intended to do!" he continued his rant.

"Excuse me, your majesty, I'm still new to all of this and I will need time to get used to proper behavior," Andurosh corrected.

"For now you are forgiven, but mind yourself in the future. Do you have any questions now, because at our arrival you will be starting your training immediately," the king spoke with a softer voice.

Andurosh sat there, staring at the clouds. Then a thought popped into his head.

"Your majesty, have you knowledge of my parents?"

Suddenly the king's laugh filled the surrounding.

"Of all the possible questions, your first question is about my enemy," the monarch explained.

"What?" Andurosh bursted out.

"What did I just tell you?"

"Excuse me my king, it's just I always wondered who they were. I never saw them; they just left me by my uncle to raise me. They never visited once," Andurosh replied with a sad expression on his face.

"Your father is a man called Brom. Nobody knows where he came from. All I know about him is, he was a rider, whose dragon was killed and unfortunately somehow he survived.

Currently he is the leader of that pack you may or may not know as 'The Varden'. They battle me with all their strength, assassinating high ranked people, spreading false information and so on.

That is the reason we left at night invisible, to not inform them about your dragon until he is big enough to fight back."

"Any enemy of yours will be mine as well, my king," Andurosh said with certainty.

"So be it. I wouldn't have it any other way."

The young rider thought about it.

"May I ask why my king wasn't able to crush them," he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You may, as it implies pacts with other nations. You have to know; currently they are living with the dwarfs underneath the beor-mountains.

That wouldn't pose a problem, but they allied themselves with the elves in the northeast, and while I may be able to fight head on against them, none of my armies can," the monarch explained.

"That is the reason I need another rider, nearly as strong as I am, to eradicate them from my land."

"You have me, your majesty. I will try my best to excel your expectations."

In the distance, Andurosh could make out walls. Uru'baen was near.

"Take a good look. My empire thrives. It is a place where we can live happily. And those Varden try to destroy all that," he pointed at the large city.

"Soon, soon they will realize their mistake," Andurosh spoke, his voice cold as steel.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaand another one finished. Hope you like it, any criticism is welcomed. Of course any suggestions too.<strong>

**Have a nice week.**


	5. Chapter 5: Brom

**Well, here I am again with a chap. Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of the inheritance cycle.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Brom<p>

Brom paced up and down in the big commando tent. He just had a discussion with his right hand, Jörmundur. The report was anything but good. The raid on a small village didn't bring in enough resources to further fuel the giant army he lead.

_What now, what now?_ _Why can't it be easy for one time in my life?_

Brom stopped and studied the big map on his desk. It showed Alagaësia in all his glory.

But this map was special. It also showed the regions at the far end of the giant desert Hadarac.

He stepped closer and ran his finger over the marker symbolizing his army, the Varden.

Currently they camped at the east side of the lake Tüdosten, far in the south-east and just inside the borders of Galbatorix' kingdom.

He had to make a decision. They couldn't stay there because Galbatorix' soldiers were on the way. According to his spies, they were not less than ten thousand. In the current state, the Varden were not able to fight them, even with traps laid out around the camp.

So they had to leave. But where could they find food and where could they continue their attacks on the empire?

His gaze fell on Dras-Leona. Slowly, he ran a finger over the big city.

_Eragon, my son… How are you? I hope you do better than your old fool does. I want to see you so badly, but I can't. I hope you can forgive me._

At this point, a tear slowly made his way out of the corner of his eyes and ran down his cheek.

He shook his head and wiped away the tear. Now was not the time to wail on what couldn't be. He had to find a place for his army to stay.

His gaze went back to the marker at Tüdosten. From there he drew imaginary circles around. Of course there were many places in Surda, but Brom didn't want to abuse the kindness the current ruler, King Orrin, pays them.

He could bring them at the edge of the desert, but in case of an enemy attack, it was unwise to do so. They could just let them die of thirst.

The only other possibility was to ask for shelter in the mountains.

_Time to contact an old friend._

Brom sat down behind his deck and started to compile a letter to the leader of the group populating the enormous mountains.

"Jarsha, get in here boy!" he demanded, just as he wrote the last sentence.

The entrance parted to reveal a ten-year-old boy who was looking quite nervous.

"Bring this to our fastest courier. Tell him to bring it to the mountains to the king. Dismissed!"

The boy carefully took the letter, bowed shortly and then sprinted away.

Now they had to wait for a response.

* * *

><p>A few days later, a guard stormed in so hastily, Brom had already drawn his sword pointing it at the guard's neck.<p>

"Who are you?"

"Sir, excuse my behavior. I have word from the king. It just arrived and I wanted to get it to you as quick as possible," the guard stammered while pulling out a letter.

Brom grabbed the letter and shooed the guard out. Only then he sat down behind his desk and opened the letter.

It started with the words "Brom, you are a reckless fool." Said person rolled his eyes. He would have a word with him soon.

He continued reading. "We discussed your request thoroughly. It was a hard piece of work, but in the end, the vote went 7 to 6 in your favor. You have our permission to lead the Varden into our kingdom, AS LONG AS they will work for their stay. Sincerely, Hrothgar, King of…" There was an ink blob on the last words.

Inwardly, Brom cheered. He had a place for the Varden. Even if he couldn't attack the empire directly, still, the sudden retreat will confuse Galbatorix.

"Guards! Get everybody to the place. I have to make an announcement," Brom commanded.

Just half an hour later, the leader stood before his army. Everybody was staring at him.

"People of the Varden. In the past, we fought countless battles and we went victorious every single time!" The soldiers cheered.

"But now we face an enemy we currently are not able to fight. To prepare for the battle, I decided we need some rest for a while, to regenerate our forces and to strengthen our swords." The crowd made displeasing sounds.

"I know that decision is hard to accept in the first place, but at our destination, there will be enough food for all of you. We are going into the mountains!" Surprise reflected on the soldiers' faces. Then they started cheering louder than before and started to pound their swords on their shields.

"Pack your belongings. We will leave tomorrow," Brom informed them, and then turned around and went to his tent.

As the new dawn arrived, there was no tent left. The soldiers had their property in a backpack. Between them were occasionally some drays loaded with armor, weapons and tools.

"Give the signal for departure!" Next to him a horn resounded.

They cheered and started their arduous march towards the mountains.

* * *

><p>A fortnight later, the army stood in front of a waterfall deep inside the Beor-mountains. Brom stepped forward towards one of the bare walls next to the waterfall. He bent over and picked up a big stone. He stood up and knocked the stone against the wall and shouted, "Aí Varden abr du Shur'tugalar gata vanta!"<p>

At first, nothing happened. But after a minute, suddenly the wall swung inward, revealing around one hundred small creatures.

They were not human. None of them was taller than the human's elbow. Without exception they had elaborately decorated beards, some even with a ring or two woven into. Also, each of them wore a helmet with strange symbols at the front, thirteen different altogether. They were dwarfs.

In front of the crowd was an older dwarf. Instead of a helmet, he had a crown on his head.

"Hail King Hrothgar!" Brom greeted with a small bow.

"To you as well, Brom. I hope your trip was uninterrupted."

"It was. Although a few of my men catched a cold in the mountains."

"Nothing unexpected. Let them rest later. Now, let me welcome you all to our kingdom. Please follow us, else you could get lost in the tunnels." Hrothgar turned around and strode into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>So... I hope you liked it. Leave a comment on what I can do to improve the story. Anyways, the next chapter will be online around next weekend. Have a nice day.<strong>


End file.
